1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CRT exhaust oven capable of heating and cooling down CRTs while exhausting gases contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a CRT exhaust oven generally comprises an oven body and a plurality of exhaust carts, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application (examined) No. 61-27935, Japanese Patent Application (examined) No. 2-22317, Japanese Patent Application (examined) No. 2-22318, or the like. Each cart holds either one CRT or two CRTs aligned in the direction of travel of the exhaust carts and is fed into the exhaust oven. While the CRTs are conveyed through the oven, they are heat-treated by hot or cool atmospheric circulation in the exhaust oven. At the same time, gases within the CRTs are evacuated by a vacuum pump provided on the exhaust cart.
In general, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a clearance .alpha.1 of approximately 100 mm is provided between two adjoining CRTs 20 mounted on an exhaust cart 15, as viewed from above.
Such a predetermined clearance necessitates a longer exhaust oven if a number of exhaust carts are employed for heat-treating and evacuating a predetermined number of CRTs.
This not only increases the cost of equipment but also lowers thermal efficiency.